


Sweet bad dream

by koorime_yu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Porn, Graphic Description, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorime_yu/pseuds/koorime_yu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Certe volte i sogni gli giocavano degli scherzi orribili.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet bad dream

**Author's Note:**

> Ambientata nella s09, con Dean in giro da qualche parte a cercare un modo per uccidere Voi Sapete Chi e Cas e Sam alla Bat-caverna. Scritta per la [seconda settimana del Cow-T](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/70932.html) sul prompt "Threesome". Buon compleanno in ritardo, Dean <3

Quando Castiel comparve, Dean sbatté le palpebre, confuso.

La sua confusione era dovuta, soprattutto, al fatto che ci fosse _un altro_ Castiel intento a baciargli il collo – per nulla disturbato dall’arrivo del suo clone. Se doveva essere sincero, già il solo avere il corpo del proprio angelo sulla spalla pressato contro era qualcosa che gli aveva fatto aggrottare le sopracciglia, ma che ce ne fossero addirittura _due_... Dean doveva ammettere di capirci davvero poco e niente.

Aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, per spiegare il perché di quella situazione, ma le parole gli vennero a mancare quando Castiel – quello intento ad esplorargli il collo con la dedizione della venerazione – scivolò più in basso a morderlo appena sopra il tatuaggio antipossessione. Dean chiuse gli occhi e serrò la mascella, un gemito bloccato in gola e una scarica di calore e piacere a risalirgli dalle viscere.

Il muro dietro di lui era freddo, scomodo, ma l’unica cosa che sembrava reggerlo in piedi, aiutato dalla pressione che il corpo solido dell’altro esercitava sui suoi sensi offuscati dall’eccitazione.

Castiel – quello davanti a lui, fermo e immobile, confuso quanto lui – inclinò la testa, gli occhi stretti in un’espressione di curiosità e confusione. Si guardò attorno lentamente, come a studiare l’ambiente che nient’altro è che un’anonima camera di motel nel Nevada – o era il Kansas? Dean aggrotta la fronte, riprendendo un minimo di controllo sul suo cervello per rendersi conto di _non avere alcun ricordo_ di essere arrivato lì. Stavano seguendo un caso? E Sam dov’era? E perché lui non ricordava niente?

«Sto sognando?» domandò allora, perché era l’unica opzione possibile, e il ricordo della realtà lo investì in pieno quando l’altro Castiel annuì. Avevano litigato, lui e Sam, e si erano separati. Erano settimane che non si sentivano, che non sentiva nessuno dei due. Il Castiel contro di lui sembrava più che deciso a spogliarlo lì contro il muro, in barba a qualunque dubbio esistenziale gli stesse attraversando la mente in quel momento. Dean non poté dire di essere totalmente in disaccordo, doveva ammetterlo, ma l’idea che stesse per farsi fare un pompino da Castiel mentre quello vero guardava non lo entusiasmava molto. Aveva accettato certi suoi desideri tanti anni fa – quando Lisa faceva ancora parte della sua vita e lui era convinto che non avrebbe mai più rivisto né suo fratello né il suo migliore amico – ma da lì a mostrarli così apertamente all’oggetto in questione il passo era troppo lungo, per quanto lo riguardava. «O-okay, pausa» disse, spingendo con le mani sulle spalle dell’angelo affinché si allontanasse almeno un po’. Il Castiel ormai inginocchiato davanti a lui, gli rivolse uno sguardo confuso e tentò di riprendere da dove era stato interrotto – sbottonargli i jeans – obbligando lui ad allontanarlo con più forza. «Cas, cazzo, aspetta» ansimò, premendosi contro il muro per sfuggirgli.

«No» fu la risposta roca che ricevette e poi l’angelo ebbe facile vittoria delle sue resistenze e Dean si ritrovò con jeans e boxer alle caviglie, mentre la bocca di Castiel calava su di lui senza esitazione, mozzandogli il respiro. Dean si morse le labbra e lasciò che la testa cozzasse contro la parete, a occhi chiusi, cercando di non venire subito per la perfezione che sentiva circondargli l’erezione e dimenticarsi _chi altri_ ci fosse lì con loro. L’illusione della solitudine duro poco, però, poi Castiel trasse un respiro singhiozzato e Dean aprì gli occhi, ritrovandosi davanti alla visione del suo angelo – quello vero, in carne, ossa e Grazia restaurata – col viso arrossato e l’espressione imbarazzata di chi è a un passo dall’infilarsi una mano nei pantaloni e smanettarsi davanti a un porno nonostante sia in pubblico. Dean poteva capirlo benissimo, davvero.

L’altro Castiel, quello tra le sue gambe, lo ingoiò di nuovo per intero, bollente e dannatamente perfetto, prima di lasciarlo andare e alzare gli occhi su di lui con un sorriso lucido di saliva. «Sì» disse solo, alzandosi e spingendolo sul letto accanto. Dean ci cadde con un tonfo che sentì a malapena, preso com’era dall’osservare Castiel avvicinarsi, guardarli con una bramosia che gli diede il capogiro.

«Cas?» gracchiò e l’attimo dopo entrambi erano su di lui, a baciarlo e toccarlo con una soddisfazione che non poteva essere vera – perché lui non era mai valso così tanto. Dean trattenne il fiato e lo rilasciò d’un colpo quando una delle due bocche tornò su di lui, facendogli arricciare le dita dei piedi dal piacere e il desiderio di spingere fino all’orgasmo, già a un passo da lui. Si alzò sugli avambracci e guardò i due uomini su di lui, ancora completamente vestiti, ingiustamente fuori dalla sua portata, e gemette. Castiel lo baciò, senza tentennamenti, senza l’incertezza che era sempre stato convinto avrebbe avuto. Anche dopo quella prima volta con quel Mietitore, Dean lo aveva sempre immaginato impacciato, _vergine_ nelle emozioni, nonostante tutto. Sentì la realtà vacillare, sfumare per un attimo nei contorni, vibrare davanti ai suoi occhi, prima di assestarsi di nuovo attorno a lui. Castiel lo baciò con quella che poteva solo essere _attenzione_ , con una cura che non avrebbe dovuto esserci, perché quello era il Castiel vero, non la sua vogliosa e compiacente versione onirica. Non aveva senso, nulla di tutto quello aveva senso, ma Dean non riusciva ad afferrarne il senso, non con la lingua di Castiel ad affondare pigramente nella sua bocca e le labbra dell’altro Castiel a prendersi cura della sua erezione dolorosa. Era il Paradiso e Dean non voleva concentrarsi su nient’altro che non fossero i corpi caldi contro di lui, i loro respiri o i mugolii di soddisfazione che facevano di tanto in tanto, neanche stessero mangiando la torta più deliziosa del mondo.

Dean trasse un respiro quando Castiel lo lasciò andare appena, tirandosi indietro quel poco che bastava perché potesse guardarlo senza che la sua immagine si sdoppiasse – ancora. Aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, forse per dirgli che stavano sbagliando, che lui era un pervertito e avrebbe dovuto lasciarlo a marcire all’Inferno – scelta più che saggia, per quanto lo riguardava, visto che comunque quello sarebbe stata la fine del suo lungo e tortuoso viaggio della vita – ma sembrò ripensarci quando Dean gemette per una suzione particolarmente audace dell’angelo tra le sue gambe. Castiel gli accarezzò il petto, pensieroso, come se volesse studiarlo, prendersi il tempo di imprimerselo nella mente, come se non conoscesse già ogni sfumatura di lui.

Il bacio che seguì fu completamente diverso. Fu affamato, voglioso, pieno di bramosia, con le dita di Castiel che scavavano nella carne delle sue spalle, spingendolo contro il materasso, pressandolo sotto il suo corpo con il desiderio della disperazione, violandone la bocca come se ne andasse della sua vita. A Dean non restò che sottostare a quell’assalto lasciando che si prendesse ciò che voleva, che gli risucchiasse l’aria dai polmoni come se non ne avesse davvero bisogno – e forse era davvero così in un sogno. Quando lo lasciò andare, aveva la testa leggera e un formicolio nelle labbra. Sorrise e se le leccò, guardandolo l’angelo a un palmo da lui e attirandolo di nuovo verso la sua bocca.

Con le mani gli sfilò quella brutta copia troppo corta del trench che aveva adorato per anni e gli strappò la camicia, facendone saltare i bottoncini senza troppo dispiacere. Avere finalmente il petto di Castiel sotto le dita gli diede una sferzata di adrenalina e si permise una carezza esplorativa, prima di mani, poi di bocca. Gli prese un capezzolo tra i denti e strinse piano, succhiandolo un istante prima che Castiel si ritirasse sorpreso.

«Dean» si sentì chiamare in un ansito, un paio di mani che scivolava tra i suoi capelli e lo incitava a farlo di nuovo, a osare un po’ di più questa volta. Dean inspirò forte e si rialzò, fermando anche l’altro tra le sue gambe. Si leccò le labbra, arretrando appena sul letto. Sorrise, in ginocchio tra i cuscini, scivolando con una mano a stringersi l’erezione per tenere a bada l’eccitazione, e guardò lo spettacolo più erotico che avesse mai visto.

C’erano due Castiel davanti a lui, due angeli che lo guardavano e sembravano pronti a divorarlo pezzo per pezzo, due paia d’occhi blu completamente spalancati, _affamati_ di lui, capaci di farlo sentire nudo ed esposto più di quanto già non fosse, che gli faceva _desiderare_ di esserlo più di quanto già non fosse.

«Vieni qui» mormorò e gli altri due si mossero in sincrono, premendosi ognuno contro un suo fianco, entrambi visibilmente eccitati, entrambi pronti a fargli qualunque cosa avrebbe loro chiesto. Dean guidò le sue dita tremanti a disfare fibbia, bottone e zip, spingendo i pantaloni lungo le cosce con una sola mano, l’altra già intenta a infilarsi oltre l’orlo dei boxer – bianchi, di cotone, assolutamente anonimi – per stringerlo. Il gemito di soddisfazione rimbalzò tra le loro bocche socchiuse, facendolo ridere. Un bacio, poi un altro e un altro ancora, inframmezzati da sospiri e mugolio desideroso, mentre Castiel lo stringeva e lui lo masturbava lentamente, accarezzandone la lunghezza fino a passare il pollice sul glande, come una carezza distratta. Rabbrividì quando l’altro Castiel gli voltò il viso e prese possesso della sua bocca come se fosse una sua proprietà. Era assurdo come questo Castiel fosse la perfetta rappresentazione di ciò che più adorava nell’angelo. Ogni sfumatura del carattere che lo infiammava e lo mandava fuori di testa aveva preso corpo in questa fedele riproduzione che sembrava uscita fuori direttamente dai suoi sogni più nascosti – a tal punto che era già nudo, pronto per lui, solo perché lui l’aveva pensato. Eppure, nonostante tutto, Dean tendeva a dimenticarne la presenza ogni volta che incontrava gli occhi dell’altro, ogni volta che sentiva le labbra del vero Castiel su di sé, ogni volta che un singolo dito lo toccava, come se non ci fossero che loro due lì dentro.

Il Castiel dei suoi sogni lo spinse con decisione a stendersi sulla schiena, baciandolo mentre l’altro li raggiungeva, con piccole carezze che risalivano dalle cosce. Due mani gemelle gli allargarono le gambe, accarezzandolo tra i testicoli, poi si separarono: una risalì a stringergli l’erezione e l’altra scesa a torturarlo distrattamente tra le natiche. Dean si contrasse sotto il suo tocco, ma non si ritrasse. Era un sogno e certo non era il primo del genere, non con Castiel. Mugolò e si tese in cerca di un nuovo bacio, sospirando soddisfatto quando si ritrovò passato dall’uno all’altro senza una vera soluzione di continuità. Sentirsi invaso da un Castiel quando l’altro lo lasciava andare gli mandava il sangue in fiamme e il ventre pulsava, desideroso di averne ancora – di averli entrambi. Per un attimo l’immagine di se stesso penetrato da entrambi, contemporaneamente, gli attraversò la mente e Dean dovette stringere i denti per l’ondata di eccitazione che lo prese, investendolo come una marea. Ci mancò poco che venisse così, solo per l’anticipazione.

Castiel sussultò per il morso e si ritrasse, fissandolo sorpreso. Si leccò le labbra e ci passò i denti sopra, e Dean lo baciò di nuovo, quasi a chiedergli scusa. Lo spinse sulla schiena e gli salì cavalcioni, stringendogli le mani sopra la testa mentre dondolava su di lui, sfrengandosi contro l’altro.

«Cas» ansimò sulle sue labbra e sorrise quando, l’istante dopo, sentì il corpo dell’altro Castiel coprirlo e un paio di labbra baciargli la nuca. Lo sentì strofinarsi contro le sue natiche e ansimò forte, aumentando il ritmo del suo dondolio, il respiro che diventava sempre più incerto, spezzato, _superfluo_. Tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno era Castiel, sentirlo suo, averlo contro di lui, addosso a lui e dentro di lui. Voleva solo mettere a tacere per un po’ quel desiderio di sentirsi suo.

«Dean» gemettero all’unisono, le bocche che riverberavano contro la sua pelle arrossata e sensibile.

«No» mormorò lui quasi con disperazione. Strinse i muscoli attorno a entrambi, si schiacciò con più foga tra i due e trattenne il respiro. Venne in un singhiozzo insoddisfatto, frustrato dal non essere riuscito ad aspettare ancora, di non essere riuscito a sentirli entrambi come avrebbe voluto.

Respirò in modo affannoso contro la clavicola di Castiel, rabbrividendo di piacere e freddo, ora che l’adrenalina scemava, sorridendo appena quando si rese conto che gli altri due erano ancora duri contro di lui. Mosse appena i fianchi, strofinandoli con attenzione, sentendoli ingoiare respiri a metà, sorpresi, sibilanti di piacere. Castiel lo baciò, le mani a tenergli fermo il viso e il ventre che scattava contro di lui, accaldato e senza fiato. Il Castiel alle sue spalle lo strinse per i fianchi e spinse con foga, senza preavviso, nel solco delle sue natiche, uno, due, tre volte e venne, imbrattandolo mentre l’altro veniva a sua volta.

Per un lungo, sottile istante, Dean fu circondato da Castiel. Era dovunque attorno a lui, ed era bellissimo, un caldo bozzolo di protezione, sudore e respiri. Poi l’angelo alle sue spalle si dissolse in uno sbuffo onirico, lasciandolo orfano per metà. L’aria gelida della camera lo pizzicò e lui si strinse di più all’altro, in cerca di calore. Castiel sembrò accorgersene e lo circondò con le braccia, stringendo forte.

«Torna a casa» mormorò, dopo un tempo che parve infinito, e Dean dovette chiudere gli occhi per impedirsi di piangere.

Certe volte i sogni gli giocavano degli scherzi orribili. 

 

Fine.


End file.
